Lyserg Diethel
|-|Lyserg = |-|O.S. Homing Pendulum = |-|O.S. Archangel Zelel = |-|O.S. Mastema Dolkeem = |-|O.S. Spirit of Fire = Summary Lyserg Diethel (リゼルグ・ダイゼル, Rizerugu Daizeru) is a fictional character from the manga and anime series of Shaman King. He is orphaned from a young age, when Asakura Hao killed his parents for refusing to join him. This makes him seeks revenge, and eventually made him participate in the Shaman Fights to kill Hao. He would eventually join the extremist group known as the X-Laws, believing they would help him gain his revenge. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | 7-B | At least High 7-A | At least 6-A Name: 'Lyserg Diethel '''Origin: 'Shaman King 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14, 16 during the second part of the Shaman Fight. In his twenties during Flowers. '''Classification: ' Shaman, Detective, Elemental Warrior. 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Magic, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can communicate with spirits to help him in battle, Can gain the knowledge and wisdom of ghosts '''Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Easily defeated both Horo Horo and Ren Tao in a single move) | City level (Close to Ryu after evolving his oversoul, marginally weaker than Marco) | At least Large Mountain level (Deflected a combined attack from Yoh, Ren and Horo Horo also has a higher spiritual energy pool than all of them) | At least Continent level '(Comparable to Hao Asakura and the other elemental warriors by using the same type of oversoul) 'Speed: ''' '''Supersonic+ (Outclassed both Ren and Horo Horo completely) | At least Hypersonic | High Hypersonic (Deflected attacks from Ren, Yoh and Horo Horo who are this fast) | Relativistic+ (At least equal to Ren Tao) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class | City Class | At least Large Mountain Class | At least Continent Class Durability: At least Large Town level | City level | At least Large Mountain level | At least Continent level Stamina: Above Average. He can keep up with fairly extensive and intense fights, though he's clearly not as tenacious as Yoh or Horo Horo. Range: Several Dozen Meters | Higher than with Homing Pendulum | Likely few Kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: Morphine (Fairy Spirit), Zelel (Angel), the Spirit Of Fire, Pendulum Shooter, Archangel Gun. Intelligence: Genius. Taking after his father's detective skills, Lyserg has an incredible deductive mind and has shown to be many steps ahead of the enemy numerous times. Weaknesses: Finite amount of Furyoku, if he runs out, he becomes extremely tired and is vulnerable to direct physical damage. Mediums can be destroyed, and if they are he can't form their respective Over Souls. Has a strong temperament and being bloodlusted can cloud his mind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyōi Gattai:' This shamanic technique enables the shaman to integrate spirits into their body, forming a "unity" of both, their spirit and that of the ghost. The shaman would enter a special trance which enables them to synchronize their spirit with that of the ghost, allowing the ghost to possess their body and enabling the ghost to interact with the physical world. Furthermore, once integrated, the shaman takes on the knowledge & wisdom of the ghost as well as their personality. *'Over Soul:' Placing a soul into a medium to achieve greater fighting strength. Throughout the manga Lyserg continuously develops two of his original O.S.' having shown 4 different forms in total. *'O.S. Homing Pendulum:' This is Lyserg's most recognized O.S. which he makes by integrating Morphine with his crystal pendulum. It creates a cockpit in the pendulum for Morphine to fly in (she even wears aviation goggles while flying) and, with her help, enhances Lyserg's divination powers and dowsing capability by taking advantage of her phenomenal senses. The Pendulum Over Soul moves at incredible speeds and can evade or strike virtually any mark. The Over Soul expands the entire length of the wire, enabling Lyserg to control it as well, and cannot be severed as long as he holds the pendulum. *'Homing Pendulum:' Lyserg uses his weapon to track down and attack his opponent. *'Big Ben Wire Frame:' By using the pendulum to take himself into the air, Lyserg uses what he calls his best battle position. By expanding his wire and shaping it, he create a smaller, but still large, version of the Big Ben Clocktower where he found his pendulum. Lyserg then grabs the pendulum to make sure the Over Soul cannot be destroyed and then launches it down on an opponent. *'O.S. "Archangel Zelel":' This O.S. manifests in the form of the 8th angel, Zelel, which is the spirit of the rare roadster, Blue Lotus Elise. Zelel has a slender build and has it wings at its hips. Aside from its angelic powers, it is very nimble and can even transform into vehicle form for travel. *'O.S. Mastema Dolkeem:' Lyserg forges this new O.S. which integrates Zelel and Morphine with his Derringer and his "Elizabeth". The O.S. manifests as a huge pair of pauldrons and a faulds connected by a strip of back armor, thus covering his shoulders and waist. Five additional armor fragments suspend themselves behind Lyserg's head for additional protection, and six burning arms of Furyoku resembling his original Homing Pendulum O.S. give it simultaneous defense and offense. *'Cremation:' Mastema Dolkeem's signature move, the six appendages are set ablaze and rotate around Lyserg in this attack, creating a vortex of fire that envelopes the opponent completely. Lyserg later receives the Spirit of Fire which dwarfs all his previous O.S.' in power completely. *'O.S. S.O.F. (Spirit of Fire):' Lyserg's final and most powerful O.S. The air is used as a medium for this O.S. *'Magma Upper:' An attack where the Spirit of Fire stretches it's arm forwards and showers the opponent in Magma, with a temperature exceeding 1200°C. *'Volcano:' Lyserg launches a large amount of fire into the air as a defensive move. Key: O.S. Homing Pendulum ''' | '''O.S. Archangel Zelel | O.S. Mastema Dolkeem | O.S. Spirit Of Fire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shaman King Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6